Mamma Mia!
by Grintgirl12
Summary: A songfic for Mitchie and Shane! YAY! My first Smitchie story!


**A/N: Has anyone seen Mamma Mia? It's such a good movie! I went right out and bought the cd. Can you talk about an amazing soundtrack? It rivals that of Camp Rock (rivals, but doesn't beat it). So, anyway, I was listening to _Mamma Mia_ and this story just popped into my head. I wrote it in like a half hour! I know it's not the best, but I thought it was just a fun little fluffy story! Hope you enjoy. I'm not demanding reviews, but they'd be nice.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Mitchie, Shane of Caitlyn. I also don't own Mamma Mia. But I really wish I did. Oh the things I could do with them!**

* * *

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
__So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

"Get out!" My voice was hoarse from a mixture of screaming and crying for the past three hours. I knew my eyes were bloodshot red, and my hair had fallen out from its meticulous bun.

"Mitchie . . ." His voice was soft as he walked toward me slowly. I moved away, anger flashing dangerously in my eyes. I could tell he knew it wasn't smart for him to come any closer. We stood there in awkward silence. "It was just one kiss." He barely whispered that sentence, but it rung out in my ears.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, picking up the nearest object and chucking it at his head. Said object happened to be a very expensive vase. He ducked just in time, and the vase smashed against the wall, shattering into millions of pieces.

"I'm just going to leave." With that, Shane Gray walked out the door, and out of my life.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how, but suddenly I lose control  
There's a fire within my soul_

"Come on, Mitchie. We've got to get this stuff out of here." Caitlyn laughed as she grabbed one of the last remaining box's. I watched as she left the room. Sighing, I picked up the last box. But, of course, being clumsy old me, I tripped on something, and spilled the contents across the floor.

Swearing, I moved to gather the things, when a picture caught my eye. Moving closer, I picked up the photo in my hands. When I realized what picture it was, I was torn between laughing and crying. So I did both. Tears gathered in my eyes, and a smile stretched at my lips, as I gazed at the picture of Shane and I from our first date.

His arms were wrapped around my neck protectively. His lips were pressed against my check, and his eyes were bright and shining. I was smiling, like I used to, and we looked so happy. Looking wildly around, I tucked the picture into my pocket.

Who would it hurt if I kept it?

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, cause me to jump. I fought to keep the blush off my face. "Come on, the movers are going to be here soon." And she began picking up the spilled items.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
__One more look and I forget everything_

Three months after Shane and I had broken up, and the sight of him still made my breath catch. There he was, standing in the middle of my favorite Starbucks, that perfect hair hidden under the hat I picked out for him.

I ducked under the table and prayed he wouldn't see me. I urged my legs to get me out of that place, but they refused to work. Instead, I crouched on the sticky ground staring at my pop-star ex-boyfriend across the room.

But, looking at his soft features, and that beautiful smile, nearly caused my heart to rip open. Looking at him, I couldn't even remember what I was mad at him about.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
__My my, how can I resist you  
__Mamma mia, does it show again  
__My my, just how much I've missed you_

"Shane?" I silently berated myself for sounding so quiet and unsure. He turned slowly around, appearing as if he was expecting me to be some crazed fan.

"Mitchie?" He sounded excited, and didn't hesitate in wrapping me up in a hug. I swear the world stopped turning and I melted into his arms. "I missed you," He whispered into my hair. I tried to be angry, but couldn't bring myself to it.

"I missed you too," I whispered back, surprising even myself. We pulled away, I a little reluctantly. He gave me one of the heart stopping smiles, and I found myself returning the gesture.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
__Blue since the day we parted  
__Why, why did I ever let you go_

I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I couldn't help it. I mean he's Shane FRICKEN Gray. And he was sitting across from me, looking about as pitiful as a little pup that just peeped inside. And I had missed him terribly. I hadn't been able to smile the same way without him near me. Maybe I should consider forgiving him. He didn't really do anything that horrible. All he did was kiss Tess. And it wasn't even on purpose.

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

"Hey, Mitchie. You wanna get something to eat? I mean it's getting close to dinner time." I was just about to leave Starbucks, after we finished having coffee. I looked down at my watch. It was 6:47. I locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Sure." What harm could one little dinner do?

_I've been angry and sad when I knew we were through  
__I can't count all the times that I've cried over you_

I'd almost forgotten how good Shane's lips tasted. Our kiss grew more and more intense. His hands were all in my hair, and traveling up and down my body. It'd been so long since anyone kissed me, or held me. And it felt good to be in his arms once again.

But during our little make-out fest, an annoying little voice in my head kept remaining me that Shane had betrayed me once. But he was different. And that was a long time ago. It was only one little mistake. Surely I could forgive him for that.

But that nagging wouldn't stop. It didn't feel the same. I frowned and pulled away.

"Shane, we need to talk first."

_And when you go, when you slam the door  
__I think you know that you won't be away too long  
__You know that I'm not that strong_

"Leave." I felt like this scene was starting to replay itself a lot in my life.

"Mitchie. Really? Are we going to go through this again?" I nodded my head, dark locks falling into my face. I didn't push them away because I was trying to hide those annoying tears.

"Fine." He sounded angry, and his voice was strained. His dark eyes met mine, and the heat of the room seemed to raise a few degrees. "But you know I'll be back." He slammed the door behind him, and I jumped at the loud noise.

Unfortunately, I knew he was right. Because the truth was, I couldn't stay away from Shane Gray.

_Just on look and I hear a bell ring  
__One more look and I forget everything_

"Hey, babe." Shane's silky voice cooed as I opened my door the next morning. He was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing him in that stance couldn't help but bring the smile back to my face.

"Move," I stated, trying not to let him know I was amuse by his games. I took a step forward, but he didn't move from his spot. "Move." I replied again. He shook his head, and took my face in his hands.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

The kiss nearly knocked me off my feet, and I was thankful that I had his arms to hold me up. Before I realized it, I was kissing him back. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. I completely forgot the bag of trash I was carrying, and he moved into my apartment, closing the door with his foot.

"I love you Mitchie." He mumbled, before pulling me closer to him.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

"I told you I'd be back." He whispered to me. I shushed him, and focus on the man talking in front of us. He tried to take my hand, but I clasped both my hands behind my back so as to not let him touch me.

"Listen." I hissed back. He smirked down at me, and we just looked into one another's eyes while the man droned on.

"You may now kiss the bride," Were the only words I remember anyone else saying all that day. With that, Shane wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me like he'd never kissed me before.

_Mamma Mia,_ I thought as we broke apart and faced the waiting crowd, _I've fallen in love._

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_


End file.
